


let's go for a walk down easy street

by solvetheminourdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Mentions of Blood, Mystical Creatures, Powers/Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Louis Tomlinson, but a surprising lack of blood for a vampire au, surprise surprise, this really is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvetheminourdreams/pseuds/solvetheminourdreams
Summary: Louis has been a vampire for sixty years. He just turned his boyfriend into one.It's a bit more complicated to adjust than they had anticipated.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	let's go for a walk down easy street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [28sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sunflowers/gifts).



> hii everyone. this fic is a little something i wrote for the secret larry valentine exchange! the prompt: anything that explores one or more of these topics: soulmates, magic, mythical creatures, cosmic and extraterrestrial life. 
> 
> [gabi](https://vintageumbroshirt.tumblr.com/), surprise! my mind immediately went to vampires when i got your prompt, and i really had fun writing this! it also may have inspired me to expand on this universe...particularly on that soulmate element and on how h&l met...*eye emoji* 
> 
> anyway, i really hope you enjoy this! it's been a pleasure being your secret valentine <3
> 
> and also! thank you sm to abs, [k](https://nightmarenthedancefloor.tumblr.com/), and [kat](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) for helping me go through this! i love you all dearly <3
> 
> **i'm currently not allowing translations, and please do not repost or recreate this work anywhere — i do check other platforms. thank you :)**

__

_⸻_

_“Shit_ Harry, no!”

Louis winces when he hears a loud _squawk_ in the distance, immediately followed by leaves rustling and branches falling onto the ground. In quick succession, bird after bird fly out of neighboring trees and into the night sky.

He sighs, knocking his head back against the stump he’s been leaning against for the past five minutes.

Harry appears by his side a second later, making Louis' hair blow up from his forehead at the speed.

“How was that?” he asks happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Louis stays silent for a moment, watching his giddy expression. He can’t even be frustrated really, not when Harry’s looking at him like that—all bright-eyed and eager.

He’s screwed. He’s really, really fucking screwed. Has been since the moment he met him.

Harry’s fangs are out tonight, canines pulled lower into razor sharp ends. He swipes his tongue over them playfully, laughing at the new additions that finally appeared a week ago.

It’s sporadic, when they decide to come out.

Another thing Louis needs to help him learn to control.

At least there’s no one at the park this late to see them. That’s something Louis is _not_ prepared to deal with.

Right now though, all he needs to focus on is the fact that his boyfriend isn’t _listening._

“That was...good,” he starts off gently, a high tilt to his voice. Harry hums in satisfaction, and Louis awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. _“But.”_

Harry’s shoulders slump at the final word and he lets out a groan. In a smooth movement, he plops onto the ground with a thump, lying back so he’s facing the sky. “What now?”

“You’re still not controlling your speed, darling,” Louis continues. “Those birds sensed you from a mile away.”

“I wasn’t going for the birds. I was going for the squirrel.”

“Did you grab the squirrel?”

Harry groans again, throwing an arm over his face.

“It’s hard, you know.” he mumbles.

And well, Louis can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt bubble up in his stomach at that.

It had been Harry’s choice. He had been badgering Louis for nearly two years, ever since the night he’d found out. The minute Harry knew it was possible, that forever could actually mean _forever_ , he wanted Louis to turn him.

Louis wanted the same, but he wanted to be sure. And three weeks ago, he finally was.

Except, right at this moment, on these nights that they’re helping him get control of his new abilities, the constant back and forth of _“try this”_ and _“I don’t know_ ”’s…well.

He just thinks they should’ve waited a bit longer. Maybe. Possibly. He’s not entirely sure. Of course he wants this, wants to spend _(literally)_ an eternity with Harry. He didn’t think he wanted to spend that long with anyone, lord knows he didn’t think he’d have the patience to.

So, he thought he was doomed to be alone until the world ended.

And then this curly-haired idiot walked into his life and turned everything upside down.

So yes, he wants to experience _this_ with him. Wants to _teach_ him.

But then Harry will accidentally super speed across a crowded mall, leaving shopping bags flying everywhere, or his fangs will come out when he smiles at a toddler in the grocery store. And then he’ll get frustrated, maybe zone out a bit, lost in thought, and Louis will get that _damn feeling_ eating away at his chest again _._

So the inner-battle rages on.

“Maybe just try again? ” he suggests lightly, nudging his foot into Harry’s side.

He'll will get the hang of this, he will.

Harry turns to him with a blank expression. “How long are we going to do this for?”

“Until you catch a squirrel.”

He only flinches slightly at how hard Harry knocks his head back on the grass. “I don’t see how this is supposed to help me.”

“It helps with control and agility.”

“I wasn’t even agile as a human.”

Louis goes to say something, but closes his mouth when he considers Harry’s words. It’s a fair point.

“Let’s just try one more time,” he repeats gently, offering a dimpled smile so Harry will agree easily.

It's getting pretty late, and soon enough the early morning joggers will be coming out in full swing. Louis would rather not have to explain why his boyfriend is chasing a squirrel. At super speed. In the middle of the night. 

Harry rolls over to his side, facing him with an arm propped up to hold his chin. He has a soft smile on his face, green eyes and pale skin glowing against the moonlight.

“First, do you wanna show me again?” he asks sweetly, smiling brightly. At Louis' slouch, he shrugs innocently. “You know, so I know I’m doing it right.”

Louis throws his head back and lets out his own dramatic sigh, but the crinkles around the outer corners of his eyes gives him away.

Frankly, Harry could tell him to speed to Switzerland right now to get him those raspberry chocolates he likes so much and he’d do it without hesitation.

“Are you going to time me this time too?” Louis asks wryly, moving to stand up. He wipes the dirt off of his hands, dirtying his jeans a bit. Harry stays in his position on the ground, looking up at him smugly.

“Think you can beat your record?”

Louis scoffs, shaking his head. “Of course I can.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Harry smirks, sitting up and moving toward where Louis was previously propped up against the tree.

He purses his lips, letting out a laugh before dramatically positioning himself in a start. “It’s all about control, about when and _where_ to speed up.”

“Wise words, Lou. Very wise,” Harry says sagely. “Really showing your age here.”

“It’s about controlling your abilities before you let them control you,” Louis continues, ignoring Harry’s sarcasm.

He concentrates on the noises around them, how he’s going to not only show Harry up, but also teach him something.

_Tree branches rustling. The whistle of the wind against the grass and leaves._

_Crickets. Claws embedding themselves into the bark of the trees._

“Whenever you’re ready, babe,” Harry sings, watching him with a fond smile and his phone in hand.

Louis returns it, licking his lips quickly before focusing his attention on the patch of woods ahead of him.

“Watch and learn, darling.”

Louis doesn’t wait for his response and immediately speeds off, darting in between trees and shrubs in order to meet his target. He knows Harry is anxiously watching the timer, willing him to take a bit longer than last time.

But what’s a relationship without a healthy dose of competition?

He comes back less than a minute later with a squirrel squirming slightly in his hand. Carefully, he crouches down and lets it scurry off. The way Harry’s hands dropped to his sides when he arrived proves his point rather well, if you ask him.

When he gets back up, dusting his hands off, Harry’s staring at him with his mouth slightly parted. His eyes are darting back and forth, between Louis’ glowing eyes and his lit phone screen. “You beat it by two seconds,” he deadpans. “How the hell—”

“Ready to try again?” Louis says in the same sweet tone Harry had used prior, tilting his head innocently to the side.

Harry’s shoulders sag slightly, but the thin line his lips are pressed into show his determination. He throws Louis a nod before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes to concentrate.

He’s got this.

He comes back empty handed two minutes later.

⸻

Louis’ fairly certain Harry has lost the plot.

He ponders this new revelation as they walk soundly across the city to meet the other boys for lunch. It’s cloudy today, grey skies towering over them as they maneuver their way through groups of people littered across the sidewalks. A downpour is threatening to hit them at any moment, but Louis’ fairly certain it’ll hold up until they reach the restaurant.

Well, hopefully. They may be running slightly behind schedule.

They keep their pace up as they stroll through, intertwined hands swinging aimlessly in between them. No one is paying them much mind, which is why Louis prefers London over any other city.

He hums softly, focusing on the synchronous movement of their feet across the cement. Every so often he’ll nudge Harry’s side playfully, flashing him a beaming smile when he squeezes his hand or nudges him back.

“You up for a night-in later?” Louis asks softly, looking at him curiously. “Maybe just a movie or summat? I'll cook.”

Harry just gives him a close-lipped smile and nods, lips tightly sealed shut.

So, his fangs are out then.

Louis nods slowly, squeezing his hand in reassurance as they make their way. He remembers how annoying it was, having to get accustomed to the changes. He only hopes that it’ll go smoother for Harry than it has been the past couple of weeks.

He's just relieved that Harry's finally used to being around the scent of human blood. It was difficult at first, to say the least. Louis expected it, still _vividly_ remembers the frustration and the urge _he_ had whenever a neighbor so much as walked past his door or he took a stroll outside _._

They spent a lot of time inside those first few weeks, and definitely in...less populated areas.

A few feet out in front of him, he finally sees the crosswalk, along with the extensive line of cars waiting behind him. He groans as the small walking sign blinks, signaling it’s oncoming change to _stop._

He fucking hates this light, and the five more minutes they’ll have to wait for it to change back to _walk._

They’re still a few feet back by the time the countdown reaches twenty seconds, and he's already starting to slow down with the rest of the crowd.

Harry only speeds up.

“Babe,” Louis says with furrowed brows, arm rising slightly as Harry tugs it along. “We aren’t gonna make it.”

“We can,” Harry murmurs, trying to keep his mouth as closed as possible. “We’ll make a run for it.”

Louis starts to shake his head, “I don’t think—”

“Come on, Lou,” Harry continues. “We’re already late as it is.”

Louis continues to shake his head warily, not entirely confident in Harry’s control over his speed yet. A simple jog across the stress can turn into a _sprint_ without a second thought, and frankly, he isn’t sure he wants to take the risk in the middle of London during daylight.

But then Harry smiles at him, nodding encouragingly as he pulls him forward, and really, the decision was made before he could even protest.

Harry picks up his speed as they reach the curb, the countdown now at two, and before Louis can catch his breath, their surroundings blur. The wind picks up around him and he doesn’t even have a second to process what's happening before he’s having to clutch onto Harry’s arm for dear life, too late into traveling for him to use his own speed.

_Christ._

He can hear Harry’s faint apology against the wind and he closes his eyes, trying not to focus on the echoing gasps and bodies they're nearly colliding with.

He’s fairly certain they knocked someone over. At least they can’t be recognized.

Ten seconds later, they come to a stop. Louis stumbles forward, digging his fingers into Harry's arm to regain his balance. He blinks a few times, trying to gather his composure, but he can’t help but feel dizzy, his stomach not pleased with the swerving in between people. 

Harry has barely had enough practice to control his own speed, let alone both of theirs.

“Shit, sorry Lou,” Harry says in a slightly panicked tone, keeping his eyes locked on Louis, studying his face. His bottom lip is between his teeth, fangs out on full display. 

Louis doesn't even care. At this rate, he’s just trying to make sure he doesn’t throw up on Harry's shoes.

“It’s fine,” he whispers, swallowing the building saliva in his mouth. Harry doesn’t look convinced.

He’s fine. This is fine.

“Uhm, lads?”

They both turn their attention to Niall and Zayn, who are watching them from a few feet away in shock.

“Oh,” Harry says, waving them over. “Hi.”

“Hi...” Zayn draws out, approaching them slowly. Niall’s face quickly turns amused when he sees Harry’s fangs are out and Louis’ sullen state.

Louis is fairly certain he looks green at the moment. 

“I see that practice is going well,” Niall says lightly. Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing, he can't really see him. But Niall's probably pointing at him and clutching his stomach in an attempt to conceal his laughter.

Louis' focusing on not seeing three pairs of his vans instead of the one at the moment.

“Oh yeah, it’s a blast,” Harry chirps, squeezing Louis’ bicep lightly. He leans down, so his lips brush against his ear. “You sure you’re alright, babe?”

Louis responds by promptly getting sick in a potted plant nearby.

⸻

A week passes before another incident occurs, and really, Louis is surprised this hadn’t happened sooner.

Harry has gotten used to his new found abilities for the most part. Sure, he still struggles from time to time—and he still can’t catch a damn squirrel—but he’s gotten a handle on his new sense of strength and the overwhelming scent of blood that’s around every corner.

That being said, his increasing control has also made him a bit...well. Overconfident.

This morning, Louis wakes up on his back with Harry plastered on top of his chest. His arms are encircling his waist, and he's looking up at Louis with wide eyes and curly, messy hair encasing his face like a halo.

“Morning, sunshine,” Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Louis suppresses a yawn, running a hand through his curls. “Morning, love. Sleep well?”

Harry nearly purrs at the feeling of his hands against his scalp, and Louis lets out his own laugh. If Harry weren’t a vampire, he’d be a cat.

“Yeah, yeah. Slept fine,” Harry breathes out happily, tightening his grip around Louis. “You?”

Louis nods, knowing he needs to get up but not really wanting to. Harry’s quite cozy, and the added weight on top of him is both comforting and pleasant.

“Bit thirsty, but yeah,” he replies. “Slept great.”

Harry’s head perks up at that, grin slowly creeping onto his face. “Want me to get you some blood?”

Louis shakes his head, shifting a bit so he’s more comfortable on his pillow. “We don’t have any in the fridge.”

“Zayn brought some by last night while you were asleep on the couch.”

Louis raises his eyebrows at that, humming happily. He’ll have to thank him later, that saves him a trip. “That was nice of him.”

“He figured _someone_ would let it run out,” Harry says, fixing him with a pointed glare. Louis tugs at his curls a bit harder at that, making him giggle. “Want me to grab you a glass?”

“Mmm, yes,” Louis says, blinking slowly. It’s far too early in his book. It’s when he feels Harry start to get up, that he pushes him down again. “But you’re cozy, so stay.”

Harry smirks, a knowing look on his face as he sits up even against Louis' protesting whine. “Don’t worry, I’ll just be back in a sec.”

Louis’ eyes open fully at Harry's innocent tone, looking at his boyfriend with a worried expression. “Babe—”

“It’s fine, Lou. I got it,” he says smoothly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ve been practicing, remember?”

“Yes, but–”

“It’ll only take a second,” Harry reassures coolly.

Louis bites his lip at that and Harry only chuckles at his reaction.

“Okay,” Louis finally relents, flashing him a soft smile and trying to push his hesitance to the side. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Harry salutes him before ripping off the sheets. It’s then that Louis catches something out of the corner of his eye, making him raise his hand with wide eyes. _“Just be careful with the—!”_

But Harry’s gone before he can hurriedly finish the sentence. And instead of hearing commotion in the kitchen, Louis hears it in their bedroom.

Right at their door, to be exact. Their _closed_ door.

The loud _smack_ is the first thing that registers in his brain, followed by Harry on the ground, rolling from side to side and clutching his forehead.

“—door,” Louis finishes with a sigh, a pained expression on his face as he hears a low moan escape Harry’s lips.

Quickly, he crawls to the edge of the bed to get a closer look, biting his lip nervously as he examines Harry from a distance.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Louis asks quietly, grimacing slightly.

It’s silent for a moment, and all he can do is watch Harry stare at the door in a mix of utter offense and pain.

“Help,” Harry mutters through a groan.

And then his arms flop to his sides like dead weight, and he lies on his back with his face scrunched up.

⸻

“How are you feeling?”

“Mmm.”

“Your head? How’s your head?”

“S’alright.”

“Are you sure?” Louis continues, biting his lip. He has a wet cloth over Harry’s forehead with an ice pack on top. “I can go grab you some—”

“Babe, I’m fine,” Harry mumbles, grabbing onto his wrist. “Calm down.”

Harry may have, possibly, passed out a few minutes after muttering for help. That in and of itself sprung Louis into action, and within thirty seconds he had him back in bed with an icepack on his head.

Louis had called Liam in a panic, asking question after question on whether he should take Harry to the doctor. Followed by whether he should put an ice pack or just a wet cloth over his forehead. Then whether he should take him to get a brain scan. And whether or not they should get rid of the door entirely.

Liam had replied to every question easily, albeit a bit amused, and he always ended each answer with _“He’s a vampire now, Lou. He’ll be fine.”_

Which, right. It’s something Louis still needed to get used to. Clearly.

“You hit your head pretty hard,” he says, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He brushes Harry's curls away from his face and adjusts the ice pack, his fingers linger for a moment though, and he takes his time tugging the tiny knots in his hair free. 

Harry may be fine, he may be alive and speaking and breathing, but after everything they’ve gone through, he can’t help but worry from time to time.

And this seems like the perfect time to worry, if you ask him.

“Trust me, I know,” Harry mumbles, pouting slightly as he tries to grab the ice pack off his head. Louis swats his hand away.

“Keep it there, there’s a massive bump,” he counters softly, rubbing his thumb softly against Harry’s cheek.

Harry only groans in response, cuddling further into the bed while Louis worries above him.

He may be feeling slightly guilty. Again.

“Come lay with me,” Harry mumbles with closed eyes.

Louis blinks, still hovering over him with a bottle of ibuprofen in one hand and roll of bandage he’s been debating wrapping around Harry’s head for thirty minutes in the other.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to grab—”

“What I want is to wrap myself around my boyfriend until my headache goes away,” Harry interrupts with a small smile. He opens his eyes then, turning his head slightly to face Louis with sleepy eyes. They’re glowing a bright green in the dark room, specks of hazel more prominent.

Louis loves when they do that.

Without another protest, he drops the items and climbs into bed, plastering himself to Harry’s side. He lays his head on Harry’s bare chest, both of their legs intertwined as they take one another in.

They lie there in silence for a moment, and Louis knows by the ease of Harry’s breaths that he’s calm and that he’s _alright._

The uneasy feeling in his stomach is still there though, even as Harry hums softly into his ear. It’s agitating, the way he can’t seem to shake the feeling. How he can't help but feel like everything may have moved too fast, even though it has been two years and even though loves Harry and wanted this more than anything, but even though that may be the case what if—

“I’m sorry,” Louis says abruptly, grimacing at his outburst when Harry stops tracing the tattoos on his bicep.

He waits for a minute, lips pursed awkwardly as he holds his breath for his response.

“...For what?” Harry asks lightly after a slight pause, a curious tilt to his voice.

Louis shrugs, pressing his cheek further into Harry’s chest so it’s slightly smushed. “I think we should lighten up on your training.”

“Why?”

“Maybe we’ve been moving too fast, yeah? We should take it easy—”

“Louis, it’s going fine and you know that. It's going to take some time, but it is what it is,” Harry says softly. He’s resumed the tracing the tattoos, the light graze of his nails making goosebumps rise on Louis' skin. “Now what’s really going on?”

“Did you want to become a vampire?” Louis asks quickly, forgoing any buffer question he may have been thinking of. Might as well cut to the chase.

Harry freezes again.

“What?” he asks, a bit louder—confusion evident in his voice.

“I just mean, you don’t think I like,” Louis stumbles a bit on his words, moving to sit up so he can face him. Harry’s eyebrows are furrowed, eyes wide with a puzzled look. “You know like, like you didn’t feel pressured to?”

Harry’s silent for a moment, studying Louis closely. “Did I give you that impression?”

“Well no, but,” Louis stammers, looking down at his lap. “I just think—”

“I feel like I should be asking if _you_ felt pressured,” Harry counters with a hesitant expression, voice in a hushed tone.

Louis cocks his head, shaking it slightly. “Of course I didn’t.”

“But you think I did?”

Louis goes to open his mouth, but Harry presses a hand against his cheek and suddenly the words die on the tip of his tongue.

“Lou, I _asked you_ to turn me, not only because I wanted to be a vampire, but because I love you,” he says simply with a shrug. How he makes everything seem so simple, so _clear-cut,_ will never cease to amaze Louis. “We’re soulmates. And even if we weren’t, I wouldn’t care. I want to spend my life with you, and that’s kind of difficult if one of us is immortal and the other isn’t.”

Louis nods slowly, still slightly wary, “I know, but—”

“And yeah, it’s a lot more work than I thought it was going to be,” Harry continues, chuckling. “Did I think everything was going to magically be fine? That I was going to be a pro at this like you are?"

Louis waits with a raised eyebrow and Harry gives a sheepish shrug, head tilting from side to side. "Yeah I did, to be quite honest.”

“To be fair, I told you it wasn’t going to be like that,” Louis replies softly, a small smile on his face.

Harry rolls his eyes, but lets out a laugh. “Trust me, I remember.”

Louis shrugs and Harry sits up slowly with some help. After a few slight adjustments, he leans in so their faces are only a few inches apart. “The point is babe, I _want_ this. I’ll practice as much as I have to, I’ll suffer through as many more injuries that I fucking have to,” he sighs, slightly dejected, making Louis giggle. “But I want to be with _you._ ”

Louis' mouth twitches. “Yeah?”

Harry pecks his lips quickly before pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he whispers. The simple act makes Louis’ stomach twist into knots, and he’s dying to just end this conversation and pull Harry back into the sheets. But he waits, because he knows that Harry isn’t done. “So don’t think for a second I don’t want this, or that it wasn’t the right decision, because it was. This was meant to happen.”

“Soulmates,” he responds simply, not really knowing how to follow that. He’s never been the best with words.

“Soulmates,” Harry confirms, squeezing his hand.

Louis closes the gap between them then, pressing his lips softly onto Harry’s. He’ll never get tired of the feeling, the way their lips move together so innately, like they were meant to be together at all hours of the day, no matter the situation, no matter the moment.

He supposes technically, they are.

“At least you’ll have something to remember the day by,” Louis adds quietly once they separate, a hint of teasing in his voice. He tries to keep a serious expression as Harry looks back at him with a cocked head, confused. “Because I don’t think that welt is going anywhere any time soon.”

Harry groans before moving away from him, making Louis fall into a fit of giggles at his reaction. He tugs him back quickly, making sure the cloth is still on top of his forehead.

Harry comes back easily, but the playful scowl on his face remains.

 _“Kindly_ fuck off, babe.”

⸻

Louis sees a cloud of dust rising, the distinct honk of Harry’s laughter echoing around the dirt road before he appears directly in front of him with a beaming smile.

“Hi,” Harry chirps with his hands clasped behind his back.

Louis presses his lips tightly together in an attempt to hold back his own smile, but fails miserably. “Hi curly, how was it?”

“Oh you know,” Harry sighs, taking side steps around him. Louis can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks trying to hide whatever is behind his back. Every time Louis tries walk forward to sneak a peek, he’ll dramatically take a step back and _tsk tsk tsk._ “It was fine, lovely even.”

“Was it now?” Louis draws out curiously, keeping up the act.

 _“Absolutely.”_ Harry says wistfully. “The wind in my hair, the cold air against my face. It was marvelous.”

“I bet,” Louis replies with a nod. “One of my favorite feelings.”

Harry only hums in agreement, trying to hide how giddy he is, but Louis can spot that goofy grin from a mile away. He's bouncing on the balls of his feet so quickly, he may dig himself a hole.

“So,” Louis continues nonchalantly, motioning toward Harry’s stance. “What’ve you got there?”

“What do you mean?” Harry answers innocently, tilting his head to the side.

He rolls his eyes, but points again. Harry plays dumb.

“Don’t forget who has _sixty years_ of being a vampire under their belt here, babe.”

Harry throws him a goofy, open smile. “Or should you say, under your _fangs.”_

Louis blinks. “That was terrible, love.”

Harry shrugs, jerking his shoulder slightly in his own attempt to wave Louis off. But he can’t, because he’s hiding something, and won’t tell Louis what.

“Anyway, it’s nothing really…” Harry draws out, leaning slightly to the side as he takes a step forward.

“Nothing, huh?”

“Yep,” Harry pops out the p, taking a larger step so he’s only a foot away from Louis.

It’s only then that Louis hears the faint squeak behind his back.

His face lights up and laughter bubbles out of his mouth. “Holy shit, you didn’t.”

Slowly, Harry brings his arms around and cups his hands together. “I did,” he sings, holding up what is in fact, a small squirrel, curled up in his hand.

He did the damn thing.

“Well shit,” Lous states, looking blankly at the small mammal in his Harry's hands before locking eyes with him. They’re glowing under the moonlight, kind of flickering in a way, which only signals how excited Harry is.

“Mhm,” he hums, crouching down and putting his hands on the ground. The squirrel immediately scurries off, and Louis feels another surge of pride run through him.

Squirrels are fast, alright? Little speed demons.

When Harry stands back up, Louis immediately crowds his space, wrapping his arms around his neck. The grin never leaves his face, and the instant warmth Harry provides him makes his own skin heat up slightly.

Well, as much as it can.

Harry sinks into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and burying his face into his shoulder. They rock back and forth, and Louis tugs on a curl at the nape of his neck, making Harry giggle.

“That’s amazing, baby,” he mumbles against his hoodie, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Told you, you’d get the hang of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you did,” Harry sighs, squeezing him slightly. “I've been practicing.”

Louis pulls away with furrowed eyebrows. “Not during the day, right?”

At Harry's silence, Louis narrows his eyes. "Harry."

He puffs out a breath, waving him off. “What? No, of course no—” he falters slightly at Louis’ raised eyebrow and then grimaces, holding up two pinched fingers. “Just a _tiny_ bit. Like, once or twice...maybe four times. But I was careful!”

Louis tuts quietly, shaking his head in amusement before quickly pressing a kiss to his lips. “Well, as long as you were careful.”

“Of course I was, who do you take me for?” Harry asks, affronted.

“Need I remind you of the lunch incident?”

Harry's lips form a flat line before he takes a hold of Louis' hand, gesturing for them to start the walk home.

Louis laughs at the reaction, and when he looks at Harry again, he sees that his fangs are peeking out slightly. A quick swipe of his tongue against his own teeth tells him that his are out too.

He doesn’t bother willing them back, instead he grins widely. “Now we can move on and work on controlling _those,”_ he sings, pointing to Harry’s mouth.

Harry lets out a dramatic sigh, but nods. “Can we do that from home?”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis hums, smirking slightly. He keeps up his nonchalance as he nudges Harry's side. “In fact, I think we can stay in bed for it.”

Harry clears his throat before wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulder, reaching down slightly so Louis can lift his hand up to intertwine them. 

“Well, then I say we’ve got _all the time in the world_ ,” Harry murmurs in a suggestive tone, making Louis slap his chest playfully.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, taking in the peacefulness of the quiet night. Louis can hear crickets chirping in the distance, animals scurrying around behind the bushes and lurking in the dark. He knows at some point they’ll have to pick up speed so they can get home at a reasonable hour. They really _should_ get some sleep, even if they don’t need it.

He just wants to wrap himself around Harry in their king sized bed, engulfed in three or more blankets, and fall asleep with his face pressed against his back. Sue him.

“Lou,” Harry says casually, leaning in slightly so he can press a kiss to Louis’ head.

“Yes, my darling?” he hums, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand.

“Do we have somewhere to be?”

Louis stops in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at his curious boyfriend.

Harry just mimics his expression, mockingly.

Louis' eyes dart to the side before looking back at him. “Yes. Bed.”

Harry rolls his eyes, tugging him along. “Not what I meant.”

“It’s the middle of night,” he deadpans. “Where the hell would we have to be?”

Harry only grins and presses his lips to Louis’ cheek. “Let’s take a detour.”

Louis doesn’t get the chance to ask what he’s going on about, because one minute he’s standing in the middle of a dirt road, and the next he’s being dragged across town in a flurry. Buildings whir past them in a mix of grey and yellow and the streets below them are black, immediately blurred of anything but a solid color at the rate they’re traveling. He can feel himself being moved from side to side as Harry most likely dodges cars as he leads the way.

After nearly five minutes of nothing but wind in his eyes as he holds onto Harry tightly—again, too shocked at the sudden speed to hold his own—they end up in the middle of the city.

It’s completely deserted, not a car or person in sight, because why would _anyone_ be out here at nearly one in the morning on a Tuesday?

Louis is about to ask him just that, until he realizes that he doesn’t feel any different than he did five minutes ago. No nausea, no dizziness.

Harry transported them not only successfully and by his own will, but in one piece.

He’s getting quite good at this whole vampire thing.

He continues their walk like nothing happened, a smug smile on his face as Louis beams up at him.

“Figured we needed a change of scenery,” Harry hums, swinging their arms up obnoxiously as they walk through the city.

“Yes, because we definitely don’t walk down this very street on a daily basis,” Louis says sarcastically, an amused smile on his face.

Harry nods back seriously, “Exactly. See, you get me.”

Louis rolls his eyes before tugging them along.

It’s not long until they pass by the shops—boutiques and craft stores lined up against one another. It’s quiet, and really, Louis is glad that Harry took it upon himself to take them this way. There’s nothing more he enjoys than this time of night—not having to hide anything or having to blend in with humans.

It's Harry’s sudden giggle that interrupts his thoughts, and when he suddenly comes to a stop, Louis looks at him puzzled.

“What is it?” he asks, blinking at Harry, who’s now doubled over in laughter. He’s pointing to a store front, eyes crinkled shut. His laughter is high-pitched and incessant, the way it only gets when he’s been trying to hold it in for a minute.

 _“Forever 21,_ ” Harry wheezes out through his laughter, waving his hands wildly. “We should go on a shopping spree.”

Louis turns around, eyebrows furrowed as he stares into the dark, vacant store. They are in fact, in front of it, and a huge banner stating everything _“must go!”_ because they’re shutting down stares back at him. 

He turns to Harry silently and sees his shoulders are shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. “Get it?”

Louis fixes him with a blank stare.

Harry’s laughter dies down slightly and he sticks out his bottom lip, gesturing to the store dramatically. “Because we found out we were soulmates and I became a vampire and now we’re both going to be twenty-one—”

Louis stops his explanation of the _horrid_ joke with a kiss, making a small sound escape from Harry’s throat at the abruptness of it. He doesn’t seem to mind though, especially when he nips at Louis’ bottom lip teasingly.

—forever,” Harry finishes with a happy sigh when they part, brushing his finger across Louis’ bottom lip in a slight daze.

“I’m fine with forever,” Louis whispers, a small smile on his face.

Harry leans in again, rubbing their noses together before pecking his lips softly. Louis tightens his grip around his waist as they stand in the middle of the dark and deserted city.

“Yeah,” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, making him smile. “So am I.”

And that’s the end of their practice session for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand there it is! thank you all so much for reading! you can find the fic post [here](https://solvetheminourdreams.tumblr.com/post/644377487927902208/lets-go-for-a-walk-down-easy-street) and feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](https://solvetheminourdreams.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment/kudos!
> 
> till next time, xx


End file.
